deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Runandgun/The Terrorist Are At It Again IRA vs Somali Pirates vs African Militia (Call Of Duty)
IRA The PIRA, or the Provisional Irish Republican Army, is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The group separated from the Irish Republican Army because of the two factions' conflicting agendas. The PIRA desire to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks to terrify their British occupiers. These bombings include the Manchester and Docklands bombings. Recently, in 2005 the IRA Army Council decided to use peaceful political means to accomplish their agenda instead of using violence, bringing an end to the armed campaign. Somali Pirates Somalia is famous for being one of the poorest nations on Earth, a desert nation with constant famines and poverty. The Gulf of Aden is an important location for trading vessels as it allows trade between the Indian Ocean and Mediterranean Sea. The ships created overfishing, which made the fishermen of Somalia starve and attack these ships in revenge. From 1986 to today, Somalia has been under a constant civil war, starting with the Somali Revolution. The nation divided by rebel armies, these terrorists began committing piracy in the Gulf of Aden to fund their war. The pirates still exist today and are growing in power, spreading their piracy as far as India. Because there is no single terrorist group in Somalia, the term 'Somali Pirate' can refer to any of the terrorist and rebel armies, although the most powerful is believed to be Al-Shabaab with an army size of about 15,000 men and have taken over the southern half of Somalia in 2011. The violence in Somalia has grown over the years, making Somalia one of the most unstable governments in the world to the point that criminals have better control over the people. Because piracy is such a luxurious criminal enterprise and the pirates organizations have survived international crackdowns, there is little chance that Somali Pirates will die out anytime soon. Although the Somali Civil War is still on, piracy decreased significantly as foreign navies better protecting their ships in the region and large ships are hiring heavily armed bodyguards or mercenaries for self defense. The last reported Somali hijacking of a large merchant vessel was in early 2012 and since then the pirates have avoided targeting large ships yet are still active. African Militia The Africa Militia are a group of two factions, merged together, that operated in the titular continent. Merged from the PRF and a group of Somali triggermen, under the lead of Waraabe, the militia managed to terrorize parts of Africa, spreading their brutality to other regions. Their origin is unknown, but they come from either Sierra Leone, or Somalia. From the words of some militants, the Militia have committed genocide over several African countries. Such examples are dousing civilians with gasoline then setting them on fire, and shooting civilians in the head inside the remains of a burnt-out hut. They faced Task Force 141 during their mission to track and kill Vladimir Makarov, and Waraabe is revealed to have worked alongside Makarov in delivering chemical weapons to Europe, with his militia helping, as well. Their fate after Waraabe's death is unknown. X-FACTORS Notes 1.This will be in a burned out city lots of tight corners and a couple town square type areas 2.It will be a 5VS5VS5 match 3.For a full vote must be a all 3 weapons being compared to each other Category:Blog posts